dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minus Arc
This is the full Side Story Minus or Dragon Ball Burst Generation Origins:Minus that happens 1 year prior to the events of Jaco,The Galactic Patrolman Arc. Power Levels * Goku(1 month old) 1.000 * Bardock(25 years old) 9.000 * Gine(25 years old) 6.000 * Raditz(14 years old) Unknown,about 1.000-3.000 * Frieza(10 years old) 11.000 Story Part One '' <> An young Saiyan enters his rustic house where his beautiful wife was cooking an Blurke steak,the saiyan surprised her as he grabbed her torso an rise her up from the ground making her blush and say with a mischievous smile on her face: (Gine):Bar..Bardock!You naughty saiyan!! (Bardock):How does that steak's going? (Gine):It would have be don (Bardock):Heheh!Well I'm just excited!Our son will be out of his incubator soon!What name would we give him? (Gine):I was thinking of Kakarot!Isn't it sounding wonderful? (Bardock):Kakarot?I would better like Son Goku! Gine then angered and grabbed an frying pan and smacked Bardock with it making the saiyan barely even caring about the massage,yes an hit with an frying pan meant for Bardock nothing than just a mere massage. Gine hit him over and over again,until the frying pan broke into two,making her more passive-aggressive than before: (Gine):This was my last frying pan!!And how can you say to name him that stupid!?I gave birth to him,I give him a name!! (Bardock):What were you saying dear? (Gine):Why you son of a--!!! But she was cut short by an emergency call,that called that Frieza was attacking the planet and warned with the destruction of Planet Vegeta if they don't give up. Hearing this Gine and Bardock walked fast to take Kakarot and put him in an escape pod to escape to Planet Terra. (Gine):Goodbye Kakarot....*sniff!*...I...I can't do...*sniff!*...it! (Bardock):Don't worry,Gine.Terra is a planet without nobody or nothing that can hurt our son,humans have their power level under 100. (Gine):I hope you're right...Bardock Then they send the pod away with an crying Kakarot inside,before the planet seemingly exploding,with the pod landing on Terra. Soon an elderly man,Son Gohan passed by and sensed the terrible Chi that was coming from inside the pod,he approached it just that the baby Kakarot to jump and bite him,he couldn't even move that Kakarot already killed him in one hit,leaving an giant hole in the chest of Gohan. (Kakarot):You human scum!You should not lay a hand on me! He then walked away taking the old man's staff,and starting a killing spree trough the forest,killing everything that was moving. Meanwhile in The Galactic Patrolman HQ,,, (Duck Alien):We got a mission from Xeno-king-sama! (Humanoid Alien):What is it about? (Duck Alien):We need to intercept Kakarot! (Humanoid Alien):What the heck is a Kakarot? (Jaco):I think it's a plant from Terra named Carrot! (Duck Alien):Idiots!!We are not talking about Carrots and we will never do!Kakarot is a child saiyan that was sent on Earth right now!!He already killed countless life forms!!And just in 2 hours! (Jaco):Then Let's go! (Duck Alien):The Xeno-king wanted only you to go Jaco! (Jaco):Me?I will not disappoint Duck,sir,Duck! Said Jaco as he entered inside a pod and launched towards earth,it would probably be a mission long of that of 1 years,then the Duck Alien said... (Jarrus):My name is Jarrus!!Not Duck!!You bastard!! ''TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Dragon Ball Burst Generation